The GH secretory profile in acromegalics will be studied by every 5 minute sampling for 24 hours. This frequency of sampling is necessary to adequately characterize pulsatile GH release in normal subjects; and now this technique will be applied to acromegalic patients. The GH response to a GRF bolus will also be determined.